Cylon Yokai war
by scouttroop
Summary: The fairy tale has triumphed, humanity and the yokais who want coexistences nearly annihilated but the fairy tale's reign is about to be short lived by a race of machines known as the cylons. The Cylon Yokai war as begun. TsukuneXMoka
1. Cylon's arrival

**Cylon's arrival**

**Hello everybody here's another new story I was working on, it's called Cylon yokai war. In this story the fairy tale has triumphed, humanity and the yokai's that want to coexist with them nearly annihilated but the fairy tale's reign is short lived by the cylons.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Rosario vampire and Battlestar Galactica 2004, Akihisa Ikeda and Glen A Larson are the real owners.**

Planet earth

It's been 13 years now since the organization known as the fairy tale has awakened Alucard and nearly annihilated all of humanity and the yokai who want coexistence. In one time Tsukune Aono and his friends went to the sky garden to rescue Moka and stop them from reawakening Alucard, despite that they defeated most of the fairy tale members their efforts on stopping the awakening of Alucard was unsuccessful. Soon after the awakening Alucard attack the human world and left the city in ruins. The survivors of the attack went into hiding and finding ways to survive with a little help from the human military remnants and their yokai allies. In the meantime earth is under the fairy tale rule.

In space

Dozens of cylon basestars of all variants are coming to earth, not to destroy, they come for exploration on discovering new life forms across the universe. When the cylons finally reached earth's orbit they find the cities in ruins.

"Launched a patrol to see if anyone down there who can explain what happen to planet", a cylon razor commander ordered.

"By your command", another said.

A squad of cylon razors and centurions board the heavy raider heads to the earth's surface in the ruins of Tokyo japan. Nobody on the surface saw them, after they land they the heavy raider leaves them. While searching, they find human remains which are skeletons also abandon type 90 Kyu-maru tanks.

"This must be the human remains", a centurion said while the others said nothing.

Gunfire is then somewhere nearby then the cylons went running for the sound of gunfire. There they find humans are being executed by fairy tale members armed with howa type 89 assault rifles. The last human they are going to kill was a girl. The girl has short black hair with silver hair clips and light teal colored eyes. The clothes she wears is all torn apart by fairy tale members. Her name was Kyoko Aono.

"Let's kill this girl then we have our way with her dead body", what the girl heard made her very frighten.

She then closes her eyes ready to meet her fate as a fairy member points his rifle on her head. Suddenly her executioner's head was blown off and the body drops dead.

"What the hell?" another member said before he and his men were gunned down.

Kyoko then sees the cylons converting to her before she completely blacks out in the process.

"Requesting pick up", the cylon razor alerted the heavy raider.

"By your command", it responded.

"We will interrogate this human girl and find out what she knows and then we gather more knowledge on the enemy", Cylon razor said to the others while carrying Kyoko in a bridal style.

**That's the end of the first chapter and I hope you like it. The cylons goal will be restoring the human race and defeat the fairy tale but they might have other plans for the human race like creating the hybrids and the humanoid cylons. The cylon razors are original models during the cylon war era and centurions are new ones. All the cylons including their vehicles are from the 2004 version. I'm also giving Kyoko some appearance since there not a lot of fanfiction stories about her. Please review**

**Next: Interrogating Kyoko**


	2. Interrogating Kyoko

**Interrogating Kyoko**

**Hello again here's chapter 2 were the cylons gather some knowledge on the enemy from Kyoko Aono.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

In the aftermath of the annihilation of the human world a machine race known as the cylons emerges from another galaxy to explore life on earth, but they find everything on the planet in ruins. A squid of cylons razors and centurions was sent to the planet surface to search for any signs of life. There they find humans being executed by fairy tale members, the cylons kill them all and they found a human girl name Kyoko Aono who they didn't kill yet. The cylons decided to take Kyoko back to the basestar to gather knowledge on the enemy and the events on earth.

Basestar 2nd variant

Kyoko is inside an immersion tank (like the hybrids) with cable wires on her while she gives the knowledge's that cylons want.

"The fairy tale awaken the oldest vampire in existence, his name is Alucard", Kyoko said in the immersion tank.

The cylons finally got some data on Alucard even the on the fairy tale while Kyoko continues.

"Alucard attempted to wipe humanity out in 7 days by absorbing numerous ayashi and gaining their powers he became a huge monstrous entity without equal but it costed his human form but he manage to make a clone of himself before he was sealed away by Akasha Bloodriver 200 years ago."

After Kyoko was finished the cylons gather some more knowledge on all the members of the fairy tale and on how to destroy Alucard. Kyoko was pulled out of the immersion tank and they started experimenting on her. While they do that 2 cylon raiders (cylon war era) heads down to earth for scouting parties.

5 hours on scouting

The 2 cylon raider's lands on one particular place, the ruins were Akasha died on stopping Alucard from breaking out again, Shuzen castle. 8 cylon razors armed with feather AT-9 pistol and assault rifles heads inside the ruined of Shuzen castle.

"Search for anything that's worth bringing back", cylon razor commander commanded.

"By your command" the others said.

While they looked they find pictures of the family which they only scanned and leave behind. One cylon razor picks up blood in the floor and puts in vial sample bottle. This blood spill is from Akasha Bloodriver during her battle with Aqua Shuzen and Alucard.

"This is Akasha Bloodriver's blood."

"Alright let's head back to the basestar."

"By your command", they head back to the raiders and flies back to the basestar.

Elsewhere

A 3 cylon razor squad is on patrol for any sign of humans life, so far none are seen on the ruined streets.

"Over here I found a body", cylon razor waved to the others and they ran up to him.

The body is a woman and thanks to their scanners they recognise her as Akasha Bloodriver. Somehow Alucard manage to spit her out and leave her for dead right after he finally reawaken.

"Let's get Miss Bloodriver back to the basestar."

"By your command", cylon razor then calls the heavy raider to pick them up.

Back at the basestar

Kyoko's spine is glowing red and her eyes are glowing red too. The cylons remade her as a cylon humanoid. She is now overseeing the cylon razors bringing the body of Akasha Bloodriver onboard the basestar.

"Make her into a new breed of cylon", Kyoko command.

"By your command", the cylons obeyed and started their experiment on Akasha.

While they do that Kyoko looks at the earth and thinks about her family and friends.

"I shall return Tsuki, please don't worry", Kyoko said.

**Well that's all for now, Kyoko is now a cylon humanoid and Akasha will be a cylon but a new breed. In the next chapter the cylons will encounter some more humans and the yokai friends. Please review**

**Next: New cylon breed **


End file.
